Hawkstar's Takeover
by Ambertrails of ThunderClan
Summary: What would happen if Hawkfrost killed Firestar when he was caught in that fox trap? Brambleclaw would become Bramblestar. What if Hawkfrost became leader of RiverClan? What if he blackmailed Bramblestar into doing whatever he said? This is the story of what would happen. Accepting OC's for the Clans. Rated T because it's Warriors :/
1. Author's Note

Hey everyone! This is Ambertrails of ThunderClan, and I need to let you all know that I can no longer accept OC's for Hawkstar's Takeover because there are already too many for me to use. If you submitted more than one OC, then I will only use one of them. If you want to chose which one I use, then PM me. But no more OC's wil be accepted as of today, Friday May 29, 2015.

Thanks for all of your support and awesome OC's guys!


	2. Allegiances!

Allegiances: **(These allegiances take place at the BEGINNING of the story) **The allegiances are as updated as the beginning of Sunset and will change in future books (if there are any) **I WILL be using everyone's OCs, but I will introduce them as either kits, or rouges that join the Clans, they will eventually grow up into the exact same cats you described in the comments! Thanks for all the support guys, keep the OCs comin!**

_ThunderClan:_

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

Deputy: Graystripe - long-haired gray tom (MIA so Brambleclaw takes his place)

Medicine Cat: Leafpool - light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors -  
Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom  
Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat  
Cloudtail - long-haired white tom  
Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Whitepaw  
Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom  
Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches  
Ashfur - pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes  
Apprentice, Birchpaw  
Rainwhisker - dark gray tom with blue eyes  
Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentices -  
Whitepaw - white she-cat with green eyes  
Birchpaw - light brown tabby tom

Queens -  
Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits  
Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes  
Daisy - cream-colored, long-furred cat from the horseplace

Elders -  
Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight  
Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

_ShadowClan:_

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Warriors -  
Oakfur - small brown tom  
Apprentice, Smokepaw  
Cedarheart - dark gray tom  
Rowanclaw - ginger tom  
Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Queens -  
Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Elders -  
Boulder - skinny gray tom

_WindClan:_

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - shot-tailed brown tom

Warriors -  
Tornear - tabby tom  
Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom  
Crowfeather - dark gray tom  
Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom  
Nightcloud - black she-cat  
Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Queens -  
Whitetail - small white she-cat

Elders -  
Morningflower - tortoiseshell queen  
Rushtail - light brown tom

_RiverClan:_

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat  
Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors -  
Blackclaw - smoky black tom  
Apprentice, Beechpaw  
Hawkfrost - dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice blue eyes  
Voletooth - small brown tabby tom  
Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat  
Stonestream - gray tom  
Reedwhisker - black tom  
Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Queens -  
Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Elders -  
Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

_The Tribe Of Rushing Water:_

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook) - brown tabby she-cat  
Stormfur - dark gray tom with amber eyes

_Other Animals:_

Smoky - muscular gray and white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace  
Floss - small gray and white she-cat who lives at the horseplace  
Pip - black and white terrier who lives with Twolegs near the horseplace  
Midnight - a stargazing badger who lives by the sea


	3. Prologue

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw yowled.

Hawkfrost walked over to Firestar, who was still stuck in the fox trap.

"Take another step towards me, and I kill Firestar." Hawkfrost said.

Hawkfrost slowly freed Firestar from the fox trap. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him away.

"What are you doing?" Brambleclaw asked.

"I'm taking him to RiverClan to be prisoner."

"Leopardstar will never approve of this! She would never hold a clan leader captive!" Brambleclaw spat.

"You're right, she wouldn't." Hawkfrost said calmly.

He dropped the Clan leader and bit into his neck, taking all of his remaining lives.

"No!" Brambleclaw cried.

He ran away to the ThunderClan camp.

"Help!" He said as he entered the camp.

"What's going on?" someone asked.

"It's Firestar! Hawkfrost killed him!" Brambleclaw said.


	4. Leader of Thunderclan

_A/N Please submit OCs in reviews. Since everything is different by the lake, I won't be using all the same characters!_

* * *

Leafpool rushed to her fathers body. She stood there tears in her eyes as a patrol of warriors came to take his body to the camp.

"Why StarClan? Why?" Leafpool muttered to herself.

As the warriors carried him away she ran out into the forest. She had no idea where she was going, but she just wanted to be alone. Everything became a blur as tears ran down her face. She let out a yowl of grief. How would her mother, or her sister take the news?

On her way back to the camp, she hunted a bit. She caught a vole.

When she got back to camp, she dropped her catch off at the fresh-kill pile. Then she padded over to Brambleclaw.

"Come on. We need to go to the Moonpool so you can receive your nine lives." she said to him.

They silently left camp. Neither of them said anything on the way to the Moonpool.

"Why would Hawkfrost do this?" Leafpool blurted.

"I have no clue." Brambleclaw admitted.

They finally arrived at the Moonpool.

"What do I do?" Brambleclaw asked?

"Just touch your nose to the water, and StarClan will do the rest." Leafpool said coolly.

Brambleclaw touched his nose to the water and felt a chill run from his nose to the tip of his tail. He opened his eyes at the Moonpool, but Leafpool was gone.

"Leafpool?" he called. "Are you there?"

Suddenly nine cats appear in front of him. He saw Firestar, and his mother, Goldenflower. He saw Bluestar! She was leader when he was a kit. Swiftpaw, and Cinderpelt were there too! Also Feathertail, and Hollyleaf. Snowkit was there too. The last cat he saw, he couldn't remember her name. Or where he had last seen her.

Goldenflower approached him.

"Hello my kit. My precious kit." she said.

"Mother? Goldenflower? Is it you?"

"It is me," she walked over to him, and pressed her nose to his, "I give you this life, for diligence. Use it to show gratitude to your warriors, and the work they do."

A wave of gratitude swept over him, then it slowly morphed into a fiery pain in his chest. He tried to move, but he was rooted to the ground like a tree. She stepped back as the pain ebbed away from him. Bluestar replaced her.

"Hello Brambleclaw." she said.

"Hello Bluestar." he said.

She stepped closer to him, replacing Goldenflower, and gently touched her nose to his.

"I give you this life for judgement." she said, "Remember to be fair to all cats, even during tough times."

A bolt of pain struck through him, and just as it had appeared, it vanished, morphing into a full sense of relaxation.

Snowkit replaced Bluestar, and Brambleclaw was hit with a terrible memory of the tiny cat being ripped away from his clan by that bird.

"I'm so sorry you died, Snowkit!" he blurted.

"It's not your fault, Brambleclaw! I like it up here. I get to watch all the clans, and see what they're up to!" Snowkit squeaked

Snowkit stepped up to Brambleclaw. He was so tiny that Brambleclaw had to kneel down so the kit could give him his third life.

"I give you this life for bravery." Snowkit said, "Use it to lead your clan into battle, fearlessly."

A new kind of pain spread from Brambleclaws tail to his nose, it made him spasm once, then become still. Snowkit stepped back, and Hollyleaf stepped forward.

"Hello Brambleclaw. It is quite an honor to grant you one of your nine lives." she said.

She pressed her nose against his, not giving him a chance to say "hello" in return.

"I give you this life for strength. Use it in battle to protect yourself, and your clanmates."

This muscles started to throb. Not just in his legs, everywhere. He could have sworn they grew right in front of his eyes. The pain eventually died down and his muscles shrunk back to a normal size.

Then she stepped back. And Swiftpaw stepped forward.

"Swiftpaw." Brambleclaw murmured.

"Hello Brambleclaw." Swiftpaw said softly. Swiftpaw slowly stepped up to him and touched his nose to Brambleclaws. "I give you this life for courage. Use to stand up for yourself and your clan, on and off the battlefield."

A stabbing pain pierced Brambleclaws heart. He tried to scream, but his jaw was locked shut.

Swiftpaw trotted back to the group of Starclan cats, and Feathertail stepped before him.

"Feathertail? I though you walked in the skies of the Tribe of Endless Hunting."

"I walk with both the Tribe of Endless Hunting and Starclan." She pressed her nose to his, probably harder than she intended. "I give you this life for love, use to protect your loved ones. Love is stronger than any warrior."

She stepped back and the cat he didn't recognize replaced her and said, "I am Yellowfang. I was medicine cat when you were a kit. I also saved your life when the original forest was caught in a forest fire."

Brambleclaw gasped, "Did y-you die saving _me_?"

"Yes I did." she replied as she lightly tapped her nose to his "I give you this life for heath."

For a second, Brambleclaw felt sick. He almost collapsed.

Then Cinderpelt came forward, "Hello Brambleclaw." She put her nose against Brambleclaws and said, "I give you this life for intelligence, I hope you use it well for the well-being of your clan."

And finally, Firestar stepped towards him.

"Firestar!" Brambleclaw exclaimed

"Hello Brambleclaw." he said, " He pressed his nose gently to Brambleclaws, "I give you this final life for compassion, loyalty, and sacrifice. Take care of my clan Brambleclaw. This was always you destiny. I hope you use these lives for the next generation of your clan. I name you Bramblestar of Thunderclan!

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" the Starclan cats yowled.

Bramblestar woke up with a start. He was back by the Moonpool.

"Come. Lets return to your clan." Leafpool said silently. She was trying to hide the tears in her eyes, but Bramblestar knew she wanted to be anywhere but there.


	5. Leader of RiverClan

As Hawkfrost retreated into Riverclans territory, he stopped at a death berry bush. He picked some of the dangerous fruit. Careful not to bite into them, ending his own life.

After he had collected a surplus of berries, he returned to the Riverclan camp. As he entered, he got some dirty or even worried looks from his clanmates.

He barged into Leopardstars den. Conveniently for him, Leopardstar and Mistyfoot were having a meeting.

"What do you want Hawkfrost? We are having an important meeting." Leopardstar said irritably.

Hawkfrost grabbed Mistyfoot by her neck and said, "Your going to eat these death berries, or I'm going to kill you." He scooped a pawful of the berries and shoved them down her throat. He dropped her then she collapsed. She stood up for a second, then collapsed, her body twitched in short spasms of energy. Her mouth started to foam and she started to drool. Finally the light in her eyes burned out, and she was dead.

"What have you done?" Leopardstar screeched.

"You will make me deputy tonight or you will meet the same fate." Hawkfrost said with and icy tone.

He left the den and washed his paws in the stream.

"Let all cats old enough to swim gather for a clan meeting!" he heard Leopardstar call.

He left the stream and joined his clanmates.

"I have some terrible news to report," Leopardstar started, "Mistyfoot has just died."

Murmuring broke out in the crowd if Riverclan cats.

"What happened?" someone shouted.

"Mothwing... doesn't know what happened." Leopardstar said reluctantly, "But it is time to name a new deputy."

Two warriors went into Leopardstars den and brought Mistyfoots body into he center of camp.

Leopardstar started the ceremony. "I say these words before the body of Mistyfoot, so that she may hear these words and approve my choice. Hawkfrost shall be the next deputy of Riverclan."

Hawkfrost stepped forward and said, "Clanmates, I am honored by this promotion. I promise to do what ever it takes to protect this clan."

"Hawkfrost! Hawkfrost!" his clanmates called out into the night sky.

Leopardstar asked him to go to her den. He did as be was told and followed her.

"I did as you said. You are going to keep your end of the bargain, and not kill me. Right?" she said once they were inside.

"Maybe." Hawkfrost said with a sneer.

Leopardstar left her den quietly.

Suddenly Hawkfrost devised a plan to kill Leopardstar. He knew shoving death berries down her throat was to risky, and he would get caught if he did it again.

It had been a moon since Hawkfrost was named deputy. Life returned to usual in RiverClan. Hawkfrost showed no signs of malice as far as his clanmates were concerned. Leopardstar knew differently though. She lived her life in fear.

Hawkfrost went out on a hunting patrol. He caught a mouse and and a carp. He took the mouse to the spot where he found the death berries the first time he killed a cat. He picked some of them, and stuffed the mouse full of the berries. He walked towards camp and gave his mouse to Leopardstar.

"Here." he said, "I won't do anything to you. I promise."

Leopardstar sat up and wrapped her tail neatly around her paws, "Okay then." she said wearily. Then she took a bite of the mouse.

Leopardstar fell over. "Mothwing!" Hawkfrost shouted.

As Mothwing raced over Leopardstar started to spasm. "Whats going on?" Mothwing panted.

"I don't know!" Hawkfrost started, "Her prey! It must have been sick or something."

The Leopardstars mouth started to foam and the light in her eyes died out. She was dead.

Hawkfrost pretended to grieve. "Why StarClan!" he yowled, "First Mistyfoot now Leopardstar."

"Maybe you are destined to be leader." Mothwing said solemnly, "You must come with me to the Moonpool." she said to her brother.

_Finally _he thought _leader at last, and Mothwing doesn't believe in StarClan so she can't oversee my "ceremony."_

They swallowed their traveling herbs and started their journey. On the long trek up they started a conversion.

"Why did this have to happen?" Hawkfrost asked.

"Aren't you pleased to be leader?" Mothwing asked.

"Of course, I'm thrilled to be leader, but why did so many lives need to be lost for it to happen?" Hawkfrost mewed.

"Its all right," Mothwing coaxed, "she's with StarClan now."

As they arrived at the Moonpool Hawkfrost stepped up to it.

"Mothwing, I'm afraid." he lied.

"It's okay, just put your nose to the water and StarClan will guide your paws."

Hawkfrost hesitated for a second, trying to look scared. Then he touched his nose to the pool, and he fell asleep.


	6. Goodbye, Squirrelflight

**Thanks to Bobbie1776! I will definitely use your OCs! Also thanks to lawsonsog, Anova00, and Bobbie1776 (again) for reviewing. And I realize Leopardstar was acting uncharacteristically weak and defenseless. I failed to explain that the reason for that is because Leopardstar didn't know if Hawkfrost had any sidekicks to over throw her. *Note, The last chapter described a _WHOLE MOON_ in RiverClan, This chapter describes the _SAME_ MOON in ThunderClan.***

* * *

As Bramblestar returned to the camp, he got looks from his clanmates. The whispering was quiet, but to Bramblestar it was deafening. He jumped up to the ledge in front of his new den and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High Rock to hear my words!"

Most of his clanmates were already under the High Rock, but the rest of them gathered below him. "Clanmates," he started, "I have been to the Moonpool. I have been to StarClan and received my nine lives. I am Bramblestar! Leader of ThunderClan!"

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar! Bramblestar!" his clanmates cheered.

"And now," Bramblestar continued, "it is time to name a new deputy. I say this before StarClan so that they may hear these words and approve my choice. Squirrelflight, will you be my deputy? Er, I mean. Squirrelflight shall be the next deputy of ThunderClan."

Squirrelflight stepped forward. "Clanmates, I love this clan more than anything. I promise to do my best to protect it. No matter the cost!"

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!" her clanmates yowled into the night sky.

Squirrelflight rejoined the group of cats.

Bramblestar retreated into his new den and plopped into Firestars old nest. It still smelled faintly of him. A wave of nostalgia crushed him. Only now had he realized how much he missed his leader, his mentor... his friend. Bramblestar buried his face into the moss den trying to catch the scent one last time. He inhaled deeply, but the scent was gone. Replaced by his own. He tore at the moss in anger, only realizing what a mess he'd made after the bedding was nothing but useless strips of moss. He quickly cleaned up the mess he'd made. Just as he finished, Squirrelflight entered.

"Um, Bramblestar. I was wondering if you were going to sleep alone." she said nervously.

"No. I want you right here next to me. But stop being so nervous! I'm still the same old Brambleclaw!" he teased.

"Bramblestar, I love you." Squirrelflight whispered.

"I love you too." he said sentimentally.

Bramblestar led Squirrelflight out of camp and said "Let's collect some moss for our new nest. Race you to the moss tree!" Then he bounded off, Squirrelflight not far behind. Bramblestar weaved through the trees just barely ahead of Squirrelflight. At the last second Squirrelflight shot forward and arrived at the tree first.

"Hah! I beat you!" she exclaimed.

"Alright." he gave in, "You won. Now lets collect some moss before nightfall."

They worked in silence. Slicing the moss off the tree. When they were satisfied with the pile of moss the had accumulated, they picked it up and he headed back to camp.

Once they arrived at camp they headed into Bramblestars new den and set up their nest. Then they lay down next to each other and fell asleep.

A moon had passed and Bramblestar was concerned. He had just heard that Mistyfoot and Leopardstar had died. But the strange part to him was that Mothwing didn't know what happened. He was worried because Hawkstar had become RiverClan's leader.

He decided to create a battle plan in case of emergency, so he called his senior warriors together. They decided that the best way to defend the border was extra patrols. The patrols would be made up off the strongest warriors. They also decided to make a den out in the most remote part of their territory. When RiverClan attacks they would hide the elders and kits in the den.

"Bramblestar, I should go hunting. We have all the warriors in battle training and all the senior warriors in here. Cats will need prey when they are done training." Squirrelflight said.

"Your right, Squirrelflight. Go hunting." he replied.

He watched her leave, and returned to his meeting.

"So, we need battle plan for when they attack." Bramblestar meowed.

"We should have one patrol of warriors hiding in the bushes, and one ready in camp." Cloudtail suggested.

"I like that idea Cloudtail. You can go hunting as well." Bramblestar ordered.

Cloudtail headed out as well. And that's when they heard the screams.

"Help! Bramblestar help!" Squirrelflight screamed.

He heard her yowl in pain "No! Stop! Leave me alone!" He heard her scream.

"Lets go!" he yowled as he raced out of his den and into the forest. He picked up her scent and followed it out into the forest. He followed it to her favorite hunting spot, and found a pool of blood. But that's not all he found. He found RiverClan scent. He wailed into the sky, "Squirrelflight!"

His senior warriors finally caught up to him. "What happened?" Graystripe asked.

"She was kidnapped. By RiverClan." he said coldly.

"So much for a battle plan." Cloudtail muttered.

"This means war." Bramblestar said softly, "THIS MEANS WAR!" he shouted.

Bramblestar followed the scent trail, all the way to the border. He was relieved not to have found any more blood. That meant she was still alive. But he feared she wouldn't be for much longer. He would get her back, no matter the difficulty of the task, or the cost. She was his mate and he loved nothing more than her.


	7. Life As A Prisoner

**(A/N) Hey guys! I know this is a lot to ask, but I was wondering if I could maybe get 3 reviews on this chapter? OCs still needed for the allegiances! I'll try to get in the allegiances in the next chapter, but please be patient, because as most of you know making a clan-full of OCs is difficult. REALLY sorry this chapter took so long, had a case of writers block :/**

* * *

Squirrelflight was blinded by the pain. Someone was dragging her across the RiverClan border by the scruff of her neck. "What's happening?" she croaked

"We're taking you as RiverClan's hostage." a deep menacing voice growled as they entered the camp. They led her to a small den. He vision was returning to normal as they threw her in. The same cat who dragged her to the den stood post as guard.

Squirrelflight shivered in her nest. "I'm cold!" she complained to her guard.

"Okay." the guard said, "Stay put, and I'll get you some prey and something to keep you warm."

_Huh, _she thought, _he's being too nice. What's going on?_

A few seconds later Hawkstar appeared at her den with a mouse hanging from his jaws.

_Oh no! Tell me we aren't sharing a nest. _She thought.

"I've been told mouse is your favorite." Hawkstar said.

"Where did you get that mouse?" she asked suspiciously.

"Stupid thing thought it was a frog. I found it by the shore in the reed bed." Hawkstar said, stifling a purr of amusement. He placed the mouse at Squirrelflight's paws.

"Thank you." she said curtly, and she took a bite of the mouse.

Hawkstar stepped completely into the den and settled down on the moss.

_I knew it! _She thought. "Um what are you doing?" Squirrelflight asked.

Hawkstar sighed as he got comfortable "I'm laying down." he said.

_Oh StarClan!_ She thought to herself.

The guard returned, "Um Hawkstar?" the guard said.

"Go to bed Reedwhisker." Hawkstar meowed, "I'll stay with the prisoner tonight."

"The prisoner has a name!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"Sorry," Hawkstar meowed, "I'll stay with _Squirrelflight _tonight."

Reedwhisker grunted in acknowledgement and stalked away.

"Um, Hawkstar. That's kind of my nest." Squirrelflight said carefully.

"Well. This den is only big enough for one nest, and this is it so. So you're either laying down with me or staying up all night."

Squirrelflight sighed in defeat and lay down on the moss. She tucked her nose under her paws and fell asleep.

Squirrelflight woke next to Hawkstar and asked herself, _Why is he so interested in me? _She poked Hawkstar with her paws until he woke up as well.

"Hmm? What? What!?" he said groggily.

"Good morning Hawkstar." Squirrelflight said monotonously.

Then he bounded up to the RiverClan Highledge, or whatever they called it here, and started a meeting, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather to hear my words!" he yowled.

"Nice conversation." Squirrelflight muttered.

As the RiverClan cats gathered, Hawkstar started the meeting, "Clanmates! Last night I had a dream sent from StarClan. A StarClan warrior led me into _our _camp and said 'Welcome to HawkClan. She called RiverClan, _HawkClan!' _Clanmates, I think we are meant to rename the clan!"

Mummers swept through the group of cats.

"It's a sign!" someone shouted.

"It's meant to be!" another one yowled.

_"HawkClan! HawkClan! HawkClan!" they all chanted._

Squirrelflight stared in horror at the cats. They were brainwashed by Hawkstar! She had to get word of this to ThunderClan, somehow.

"Stop!" she yowled, "Stop! This is _RiverClan_! Not HawkClan!"

"Who is she to tell us what to do? She's just the prisoner!" Icewing said angrily.

"Yeah! We can do what we want!" Reedwhisker added.

They started to chant again. "HawkClan! HawkClan!"

"No! You are supposed to be RiverClan! Founded by Riverstar! What about all your history, the kinship you share with your ancestors?"

The cats seemed to ignore her, all they did was express their approval. Hawkstar jumped down from the Highledge and joined his clanmates. He joined the group of cats as they all congratulated him. After all, he was the first leader of HawkClan. Founder even!She could imagine the reactions of the other clans.

_This is a disaster! _Squirrelflight said in her head.

"And since we have a new name, I suggest we create our own rules, a new warrior code!" announced Hawkstar, "I will consult my senior warriors in my den at sun high."

He turned around and disappeared into his den. The crowd of RiverCl... _HawkClan _cats separated. Queens returned to the nursery, kits ran to their favorite playing spot. The warriors left the camp, off to train or hunt. They acted as if this was normal, like nothing had happened! Then her guard returned.

"I'm hungry again!" she said to him.

"Great StarClan! Do you ThunderClan cats ever stop eating?" he huffed as he padded away.

Then the kits padded over towards her. "Hello Squirrelflight!" a small black kit squeaked.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded in return.

"Our mother told us about you. She said you're Bramblestar's mate! Is it true?" the white one said.

"Yes it's true." she said with a sigh.

Then her guard returned, "What are you doing kits?"

"We're talking to Squirrelflight!" The black one said cheerfully.

"Go back to the nursery and leave the prisoner alone." her guard hissed irritably. Then he dropped some sort of fish at her paws. When he saw her step back a bit he said, "If you don't eat that, then you're not really hungry."

Squirrelflight to a hesitant bite. She was overwhelmed by an unfamiliar taste. It tasted just as the river smelled. It wasn't horrible, but she would take a mouse over this fish any day.

Squirrelflight sighed as she came to the conclusion that this was going to be her life for a long while. It was hopeless. The former RiverClan cats were completely brain washed by Hawkstar and they would do anything to please him.


	8. The Rules Have Changed

**(A/N) Hi everyone, I have made a decision about this book. I don't really want to make the allegiances. I have decided that it is too much work but before you accuse me of being lazy, let me explain. I am currently the manager of the school basketball team. That limits my writing time severely. And to add more, my teachers decide that since Thanksgiving Break is coming up, they need to give us enough homework to make up for the missed days. I hope you understand, but I will announce any new cats in the Authors Note before they are written about. So never fear! You will still be updated on any new arrivals to this story! I thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!\**

* * *

Hawkstar gracefully paced into his den and lay down on his moss bed. He listened to the approval of his clanmates, very pleased with himself. He awaited the arrival of his senior warriors so they could create HawkClan's new warrior code. He already knew they would follow him blindly after the lie about being visited by StarClan. This had almost been easy. But what he still couldn't understand, was why Leopardstar had just allowed him to do it. Was she planning something from beyond the grave? _Calm yourself, Hawkstar you're getting worked up over nothing! _He tried to convince himself.

His senior warriors waltzed in and each took a seat before him. "Hello warriors," Hawkstar started, "you know why you're here. So let's get to work. You may talk among yourselves and try to decide what is reasonable, but know that I will have the final say on what is and isn't going to be implemented in our new code." he finished.

The warriors began to speak and Hawkstar thought to himself, _These new rules must server the purpose that _I _want, but they can't be so suspicious and reveal my true plan. So what could I do? _He thought as hard as he could and decided he would keep the old rule that the word of the Clan leader was the warrior code. He liked that rule specifically. That rule was to be number one on the list. He hoped this new code would have a minimal amount of rules, but get straight to the point. He also wanted to keep the rule that stated each warrior had to defend their Clan with their life, but he would change it. Any member of HawkClan caught in friendship with a cat from another Clan, or not from a Clan at all, would be banished to be a rouge.

He went over to ask a group of warriors their ideas. He liked the one that said, all kits must be at least eight moons to become an apprentice. It would make them more mature and less distracted. The other warrior's idea was useless to him, it said that all elders were to be treated with the utmost of respect and kindness, That was already a rule of the original code. At least that rule gave him an idea, to save space the queens, kits, and elders would all share a den. That wasn't really a rule but it was a change he was going to make.

He then came up with another rule, cats of HawkClan may hunt on other Clan's territory, but if you are caught the leader is not to defend them. That would bring in so much prey, they might not even starve through leaf-bare. That would also weaken the other Clans.

He announced to his warriors, "I am ending this meeting, please leave my den so that I may create the rest of the warrior code myself. Thank you all for your assistance, please, go take your pick from the fresh kill pile." He watched the warriors file out of his den and sat down, very satisfied.

It took him until the sun was setting to come up with the rest of his code. He exited his den and called a meeting, "Would all cats old enough to swim gather beneath me to hear these words." He had come up with that calling himself. He would need to word on that. As the cats gathered he began to recite the new warrior code of HawkClan.

* * *

HawkClan's Warrior Code:

-The word of the leader is the warrior code

-Kits may not become apprentices until they are at least eight moons old

-Cats of HawkClan may hunt on the territory of other clans, but if they are caught they will not be defended by the leader

-To become deputy, a cat must have been a warrior for at least four moons, and have tutored (or currently be tutoring) an apprentice

-The very day queens realize they are expecting kits they must move into the nursery

-Toms with a mate in the nursery must hunt for his mate and kits before the needs of the rest of the Clan

-HawkClan _will _attend the Gathering, but will not interact with the cats from other Clans

-Kits will not exit the camp, if they do their apprentice ceremony will be delayed by an entire moon

-Boundaries must be checked daily

-After the death of a deputy, the leader may chose a new one at will

-Defending your Clan above all else is expected, anything less with result in punishment

-A newly appointed warrior will sit silent vigil that night

-The deputy will become leader once the leader dies

* * *

Squirrelflight listened intently as Hawkstar listed the rules of his new warrior code. She would need to report this to Bramblestar when she escaped. If she escaped. Some of the rules confused her, others were unbelievable. Why would you need to wait two extra months to become an apprentice. She was hit with a thought, _Do I have to abide by these rules now? _The shuddered at the thought.

And the idea of making the kits wait longer if they get out of camp? She found that one cruel. The little kits she met earlier would be so disappointed. And queens could serve their Clan for a bit of time after they realize they are expecting. But why would he allow his cats to hunt on the territory of the other Clans. It was like he was asking for conflict! That idiotic tom was going to destroy this Clan before the end of next leaf-fall!


	9. Welcome to ThunderClan!

"Get all the warriors back to camp, we are going to plan an attack on RiverClan." Brambleclaw said to Cloudtail with authority. They had just gotten back from a hunting trip. He need all his warriors well-fed if they were going to be successful in getting Squirrelflight back were she belonged. He watched as Cloudtail bounded off into the woods to retrieve the ThunderClan patrols. He sped toward the camp so he could have some time to think about a battle plan. They had more warriors than RiverClan, but with Hawkstar in charge they would be ruthless.

Cloudtail returned with Ashfur, Dustpelt, and Birchpaw in tow. They looked puzzled. Bramblestar bounded up to the Highledge. "Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge to hear my words!" he called to his Clan. "Before I go anywhere with this meeting, I feel the need to select a _temporary _deputy. I say these words before StarClan so they may hear my words and approve my choice." he said hastily, "Sandstorm will be the next deputy of ThunderClan."

"Sandstorm! Sandstorm! Sandstorm!" his Clanmates yowled. Sandstorm stepped up, "Thank you Clanmates. Even though I now hold the position of deputy, I will fight as hard as I can to get your true deputy back." She rejoined the group of cats.

Bramblestar re-positioned himself and spoke, "Now, on to the real reason I called this meeting. We are going to-"

"Help! Can anybody hear me? Help!"

After hearing this, Bramblestar leaped from the Highledge, "Brackenfur, Sandstorm, with me." he said as he exited the camp. "Hello? Who is it?" he yowled.

"Hello?" he heard the other voice call, "I'm over here, please help me!" He followed the sound of the voice until he found a cat, stuck in the brambles. But that wasn't all he saw. There was a kit a few tail-lengths away from her. "Please save my kit! We were running from a dog and I crashed into these brambles, I dropped my kit and she got stuck over there. I can't move without being hurt by the thorns."

"Where is the dog?" Bramblestar demanded.

"I think I lost it a while back." the cat said.

"Okay. Brackenfur, help this cat out of the brambles. Sandstorm, get her kit out of there. I'll go back to camp and alert Leafpool." he finished. Then he turned back and raced to the camp.

Once he reached the camp he bounded up to the medicine cats den. He entered and saw Leafpool sorting some herbs. "Um, Leafpool?" he asked.

"What do you want, Bramblestar?" she said irritably. She had been on edge ever since Firestar had died. She went back to her herbs.

"We have a mother and a kit coming to camp, they have minor bramble scratches. Could you treat them? I want to let them join the Clan, in honor of your father. You know that allowing them to join is exactly what he would have done."

Her mood improved immediately. "Yes, of course! Send them in as soon as they get here." she said cheerily.

Bramblestar nodded in approval and left just in time to see Brackenfur and Sandstorm escort the cat and her kit into the camp. "Sandstorm! Leafpool wants to see them in her den." He saw her nod in acknowledgement and change directions to send the two strange cats into the medicine den. He aw them disappear into the den. After he saw them enter the den he leaped upon the Highledge and called, "Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey, please gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

He watched as the cats of ThunderClan peeked out of their dens curiously. Slowly they all gathered beneath him, eager to listen to what he had to say.

"As you know, during the last Clan meeting we were interrupted by a cat calling for help. I took Brackenfur and Sandstorm with me. We found a mother and her kit stuck in the brambles, and we brought them back to our camp. They are currently being treated for scratch wounds by Leafpool. I plan on making them a part of the Clan, just as Firestar would have. You are all dismissed."

As soon as everyone left the main area of camp, he went into the medicine den and asked the new cats some questions. "So what are your names?" he asked.

"My name is Dawn," said the mother, "and my kit's name is Blue."

"Well, Dawn, I have a very serious question for you. Would you like to join ThunderClan?"

"What would joining ThunderClan do?" she asked warily.

"Well, you and Blue would become warriors of ThunderClan, you would hunt for ThunderClan and be fed everyday. But it would be a struggle to get food during  
leaf-bare, but you would be taken care of here. You would never be alone, and Blue can grow up with other cats his age. You would have your names changed as a symbol of your rank in the Clan."

"Well, okay me and Blue will join your Clan."

"Wonderful, but before I announce you as members of the Clan, can you tell me how old Blue is?

"She is six full-moons old. Why?"

"Because since she is six moons old, she can become an apprentice beside you, and you can both learn the way of the warrior code together."

"Okay, when will you announce us?"

"As soon as Blue is done being treated for her scratches."

"I'm almost done!" Leafpool exclaimed. she was putting cobwebs on Blue. "And... done!" she said as she finished Blue's cobweb wraps.

"Great, thanks Leafpool, come with me Dawn, Blue." he led them out of the den and into the center of camp, right under the Highledge, "When I tell you to step forward, step forward, apart from the rest of the cats, and when I ask you if you want to become a part of this Clan, say 'yes'."

He, once again climbed atop the Highledge can called a meeting, "Would all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting." he was getting tired of saying that, but he was leader so this was his life now.

As the cats gathered he started the meeting, "ThunderClan, the cats we found in the woods have agreed to join ThunderClan! So it is time to name them both as apprentices. Dawn, Blue, please step forward." They both did as they were told and stepped up, "Dawn, do you wish to become, not only an apprentice of ThunderClan, but a _member _of ThunderClan, to learn the ways of the warrior code and become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

"Yes," Dawn replied.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Cloudtail, you are bold, brave, and strong. I expect you to pass on these qualities to your new apprentice."

Cloudtail stepped up to Dawnpaw and touched his nose to hers. She was confused at first, but realized that this was a ritual. She backed away at the appropriate time rejoined the group of her new Clanmates.

"Blue, do you wish to become an apprentice of ThunderClan, to learn the ways of the warrior code, and become a warrior of ThunderClan?"

"Yes, I do." she said in a tiny voice. Bramblestar realized that was the first time he'd heard her talk. He got back to the ceremony.

"Then, until you receive your warrior name, you will be know as Bluepaw. Spiderleg, you are a very skilled warrior, please pass your skill onto Bluepaw so she can become a skilled warrior as well." Spiderleg approached Bluepaw and pressed his nose to hers, after seeing her mother do it, she understood why this was done. As a first bond between mentor and apprentice.

She stepped into the group of cats. Brambleclaw was pleased at their approval as he heard them call, "Dawnpaw! Bluepaw! Dawnpaw! Bluepaw!"


	10. We Are HawkClan!

As Hawkstar prowled across his territory, he was struck with a thought. _The other Clans! What do I do to say 'This is HawkClan. And we will not be messed with by the likes of you!' _He bounded away from his favorite perch, to the camp, so he could reveal his plan to the newly named HawkClan cats. He bounded past the trees, and leaped over the stream, then he raced into the heart of the camp. He leaped upon the Highledge and called the meeting, "Would all cats old enough to swim gather beneath me to hear these words." he spoke his finalized calling.

The crowd of cats slowly grew, all of them peeking curious glances at him, wondering what he wanted this time. As the crowd grew he started his meeting, "Clanmates I have had a thought, one that may save this Clan. The other Clans will not approve of the changes we have made to improve this Clan. We must attack the other Clans, so that I may climb onto their Highledge and announce our new name. And I know how we can make such a statement." he paused, "We must kill the queens and kits of the other Clans."

The HawkClan cats stared at him in disbelief.

"Never!" one of them shouted.

"That is against everything we know!" said another one.

But Hawkstar was prepared for this kind of attitude towards his plan. "Wait! Clanmates please think about this. I would not lead this kind of attack unless I had reason to! If we get rid of their queens then they will know that we are not to be trifled with. They will understand that we are HawkClan! And we will not be pushed around by the other Clans. We would only do this once, not every time a new queen is named. Plus with the kits gone, it will slow down the progress of the other Clans, making it harder for them to attack us."

He watched the cats. Some of them stared at him with a new found hatred. Very few of them were beginning to accept the plan, and others were still trying to decide whether they were against the plan, or in its favor. With each passing second the tension grew. Hawkstar could feel it, he needed to come up with a new idea to persuade the cats who opposed the plan. "The kits are the future of the Clans. If we be-rid of them, then the Clan has no future. Of course more queens will move into their nurseries, and more kits will be born. If we go through with my plan, you have my word that we will never issue an attack like this again.

The cats were approving! His plan had worked! Those frog-brained warriors were going to do exactly as he'd say. "So here's the plan. The queens, elders, and Willowpaw will move to the reed beds for cover while we are attacking. This way we won't need to leave a warrior behind to guard. Mothwing will hide in the trees at ThunderClan, and if any cat is injured they will find her and be treated. Half of the warriors will storm the camp, while the other half waits to reinforce them if needed. We will go during the night and we will deal with the guard in an appropriate manor. Once we are inside the camp, we will head straight for the nursery and kill the queens first. If we kill the kits first then the queens can run or yell for help. After the queens are dead we must kill the kits. Once they have been killed, no doubt we will need to fight our way out. That is when the reinforcements will come in. They will attack the ThunderClan cats from behind. I want Blackclaw, Beechpaw, Voletooth, and Stonestream to go in and kill the queens and kits. Then I want Swallowtail, Reedwhisker, and Ripplepaw to reinforce them once the Queens and kits are dead. We attack tomorrow night.

* * *

The next day, all the HawkClan cats did was train. Under order of Hawkstar of course. At sun-high he sent all of his warriors to hunt. He needed them well-fed and strong. One of the hunting patrols returned with several carp. "Excellent catch, Voletooth."

"Thanks, Hawkstar!" he replied. It was obvious that he relished in the praise he received from his leader.

After talking to Voletooth, he left camp, off to hunt himself. He leaped over the stream that protected their camp, and crouched beside it. Waiting for an unsuspecting fish to swim by. A catfish slivered by and Hawkstar quickly darted his paw into the water, catching the fish with his claws. He pulled it to the surface and gave it the killing bite. He did this several times until he had an overall catch of one catfish, two carp, and several minnows. Hawkstar looked at his bounty in pride and grabbed the catfish, and a few of the minnows. He leaped over the stream and dropped what he had carried on the fresh-kill pile. He went back and got the rest of his catch. He ate the catfish he had caught, and told Mothwing to prepare her supplies for battle.

Slowly the hunting patrols returned, dropping their catch on the fresh-kill pile. The pile slowly grew and all the HawkClan cats were back from their hunting trip. Hawkstar jumped up to the Highledge and called a meeting, "Would all cats old enough to swim, gather beneath me to hear these words." The cats, all mostly waiting for him to call the meeting, looked up at him, eager to hear his words. "Cats! Eat some prey, share tongues, and take a nice nap. But please do not leave camp. We need all of our warriors here for when we leave. The elders and queens get first pick from the fresh-kill pile. They have a stressful night ahead of them. Hawkstar leaped gracefully off of the Highledge and shared tongues with his Clanmates.

Slowly sunset approached. He watched as his Clanmates went to bed. But Hawkstar was not going to sleep, he was much too excited to see the look on his brothers face as he killed every last queen and kit in his Clan. And then he realized. With all the warriors gone, who would guard Squirrelflight. He bounded over to her den, where Stonestream was standing guard. He slid in and mewled into her ear, "If you even try to escape, I will kill Bramblestar, Sandstorm, and Leafpool." She gasped and quickly nodded her head in understanding. His Clanmates had rested enough. It was time to leave. He raced into the warriors den, and woke all of them up, explaining that it was time to go. He instructed them to get their apprentices.

He watched warily as the queens and elders filed out of camp. They were headed to the reed beds. He yowled to his warriors, "Clanmates! It is time to leave."

The warriors filed out with Hawkstar at the rear. And they disappeared into the night.


	11. Queens, and Kits

**A/N : Hey everyone! It's almost Christmas and don't worry! I have a super special chapter planned! No, the cats of the Clans are not oing to gather for happy Christmas-time celebrations. That would be weird. Anyway! Be prepared for specialness!**

* * *

The hunting patrols had just returned, and Bramblestar picked a plump starling off the top. He sneaked over to Squirrelflight's favorite place to eat. He lay down in misery. His mate wasn't here, he felt alone in a Clan full of cats. "Hello Bramblestar." Sandstorm said as she approached her leader.

"Hello, Sandstorm." Bramblestar said gloomily. "Would you like to share?" he asked monotonously.

"Sure! Thanks." she replied. She sat down next to him and took a bite. "I miss her too." she admitted solemnly.

"We have to get her back to ThunderClan." Bramblestar said forcefully.

"I agree, but we need to do it right. If we don't many cats will suffer."

Bramblestar looked at his prey with pain in his eyes. Sandstorm wore the same expression. "You can have the rest. I'm not hungry anymore." Bramblestar whispered. He turned back and left Sandstorm to eat the starving by herself. Bramblestar went into his den, lay down in his nest, and closed his eyes. Soon after he fell into a deep, miserable sleep.

* * *

Bramblestar was awakened by the squeals of terrified kits. He leaped to his paws, and bolted out of his den and into the clearing. He saw strange cats patrolling in his camp. He sniffed the air and found it littered with HawkClan scent. He ran past them all, into the nursery. When he entered he found Daisy, Sorreltail, and Ferncloud's bodies on the ground. The bodies of Ferncloud's kits were scattered around her. And standing in the middle of it all, was his brother, his mate's kidnapper, his enemy: Hawkstar.

Bramblestar stood there for a fraction of a second before crashing into his brother, sending them both tumbling into the nursery walls. "You!" Bramblestar hissed.

"Hello, Bramblestar. Did you miss me?" Hawkstar replied in a cruel tone.

Bramblestar swiped at Hawkstar's face and dug his claws into Hawkstar's ear. Hawkstar screeched and leaped away. He arched his back in preparation for Bramblestar's next attack. Bramblestar fluffed up his fur, making him look two times his regular size. Hawkstar leaped as high as could, careful not to hit the restricting nursery ceiling. He landed on Bramblestar, and bite him hard on his shoulder. Bramblestar yowled in pain and shook him off.

Hawkstar landed on his side and Bramblestar raked his claws along Hawkstar's flank. Hawkstar leaped from the ground and scored his claws along Bramblestar's side, leaving a deep gash. Bramblestar yowled and fell to the ground, defeated. Hawkstar's blue eyes gleamed as he left his brother alone in the nursery.

"HawkClan! Retreat! ThunderClan has received our message." Hawkstar left the ThunderClan camp, and was followed by his Clanmates.

"Where's Bramblestar?" someone screeched in fear.

"I'm in the nursery!" he yowled, "Send Spiderleg in!"

"I'm coming!" shouted Spiderleg.

Spiderleg raced into the nursery, only to stop so suddenly, yet so slowly. He looked at the dead queens and kits and bowed his head. "Who did this?" he asked quietly.

"Hawkstar." Bramblestar replied. He had no more to say, it was explanation enough. Spiderleg respectfully crept around the fallen cats. He made his way to his leader and helped him stand. Bramblestar winced, and Spiderleg rushed to support him. They slowly made their way out of the nursery, Bramblestar flinching with every step, and Spiderleg constantly apologizing for the littlest mistakes.

They finally stepped out into the moon-lit camp and saw the ThunderClan warriors waiting for him, or recovering from their wounds. He realized a battle had taken place in his camp! The disrespect of those cats! And the queens, the kits. He saw the warriors den, or what was left of it. The den was turned into massive heaps of brambles. The moss was spread throughout the camp.

Bramblestar hobbled into the medicine cat's den, his right side stung with every step. The wound from Hawkstar oozed a new amount of blood with every step. He reached the den and crawled inside. He saw Leafpool getting some herbs together. "Did they touch your herbs?" Bramblestar asked.

"No, thank StarClan they didn't." she replied tensely. "What in StarClan happened to you!" she exclaimed after looking at him for the first time.

"Hawkstar. He killed them. He tried to kill me."

"Bramblestar, who did he kill?"

"The kits... and the queens." he said after a long pause.

Leafpool stared at him for what seemed like forever. She quickly treated his wound with marigold and cobwebs. She left the den and rushed into the nursery. "Help!" she cried, "It's Daisy! She's still breathing!"

"Someone help her!" Bramblestar roared over the chatter of the Clan. Everyone stopped to look at him. Sandstorm and Cloudtail ran into the nursery and came out soon later with Daisy on their backs, sharing the weight. They hauled her up to the medicine cat's den. She stirred on their backs. "Shhh. Stay still." Sandstorm said soothingly.

The three cats disappeared into the den. Soon Cloudtail and Sandstorm left the den. Leafpool sped through camp and went into her den. The whole Clan could hear her rummaging through her herb stores. Bramblestar stood under the Highledge and spoke, "ThunderClan, please gather! HawkClan has attacked us, and. A-and Hawkstar killed the queens, and the kits."

"What?" someone shouted.

"Ferncloud!" Dustpelt cried. He sunk to the earth, and became a pile of fur and misery.

"But in a way, they failed." Bramblestar started again, "Daisy survived. Leafpool is doing everything she can to save her. From this point on, a guard will be posted outside the nursery, and the medicine cat's den."

* * *

The next night the kits and queens that died were placed in the center of camp. Brackenfur, and Dustpelt sat vigil for them. They were groomed, but their wounds were un-cover-able. They sat there, maimed and bloody. The cats of ThunderClan went to share tongues with the dead ThunderClan cats. Then, they all went to sleep.


	12. A New Discovery

It had been a whole moon since the dreaded night when the HawkClan cats attacked ThunderClan. Squirrelflight remembered with a shiver, crouching in the reed bed. Hawkstar's threat ringing through her mind, _If you try to escape, I will kill Bramblestar. _And she didn't doubt it. Bramblestar already carried the weight of the Clan, he didn't need anymore.

Since the attack Squirrelflight had grown chubby. She guessed Hawkstar was trying to make her fat so she couldn't run away. Squirrelflight was relaxed in her den, when the sun started to set. She closed her eyes and curled her tail. She felt a slight discomfort in her stomach, but thought nothing of it. She slowly sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

Squirrelflight woke to a sharp pain in her stomach. She cried out, and got several looks from her captors. Her new guard, Stonestream, returned and said in mock care, "Are you okay."

"No." Squirrelflight said, "Get Hawkstar."

Stonestream turned tail and disappeared into Hawkstar's den. He soon left the den with Hawkstar right behind him. They crossed the clearing and stood before Squirrelflight's den, "What do you want?" Hawkstar asked.

"Send Stonestream away." she said distrustfully. Hawkstar flicked his tail to dismiss the warrior. Squirrelflight watched as he scowled and stalked away.

"I'm expecting kits." Squirrelflight blurted.

"And that is my problem how?" Hawkstar retorted.

"They're yours."

"Well, in that case, get up. You're going to the nursery. Now."

Squirrelflight carefully stood up and Hawkstar escorted her to the nursery. Mosspelt and Dawnflower looked at her with horror. They already knew. They new she was expecting kits. And they knew they were Hawkstar's. "Here, you can sleep here, and don't move around too much. I want those kits nice and healthy." Hawkstar said.

He fluffed up her moss and directed her to the bedding. She plopped down, and Hawkfrost left the nursery.

"How did this happen?" Mosspelt demanded.

"Why are you carrying his kits?" Dawnflower asked intensely.

"The night they captured me, Hawkstar camp to my den and shared the nest with me. I was afraid to tell him to go away. That was the night he had the 'dream' from StarClan telling him to change the name of RiverClan."

They looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Please stop looking at me like that." Squirrelflight whispered. She turned away in shame and misery. She buried her head in the moss. She heard Mosspelt and Dawnflower whisper behind her. She tried to bury her head deeper into the moss.

Squirrelflight drifted off to sleep, and felt the stress ease away.

* * *

Squirrelflight opened her eyes, and saw a damp meadow, the horizon blurred by fog. The shadow of a cat was hiding in the fog.

"Hello?" she called, "Who are you?" The cat moved closer to her and slowly emerged from the cloud of fog. A striking orange pelt was the first thing she saw. The cat opened its eyes and revealed a glowing green color. "Firestar?" Squirrelflight gasped.

"Hello Squirrelflight." he said. Squirrelflight rushed over to her father and rubbed her cheek on her chest. She purred, but Firestar did not do the same. "What's wrong?" she said heavily with concern.

"The kits you are carrying, the are not Bramblestar's." he growled.

"Squirrelflight quickly backed away from him, "I'm sorry!" she yowled, "He came up to my nest and I was scared to tell him to go away, and then he wouldn't leave."

"It's okay. I have come to tell you something. The kits you are carrying will be yours and Bramblestar's. Regardless of their father, they will be Bramblestar's."

The meadow began to fade and Firestar stalked back into the fog. "Wait!" she called, "What do you mean? How?" The mist and fog engulfed the meadow and everything around her.

Squirrelflight awoke to a paw prodding her in the stomach. "Get away!" she hissed before opening her eyes. The cat jumped back as she opened her eyes. She saw a startled Mothwing, crouching a tail-length away from her.

"I'm sorry!" Mothwing started, "I thought you were asleep. I just wanted to see if I could tell how many kits there were!"

"It's alright." Squirrelflight sighed, "Do you know?"

"Know what?" Mothwing asked.

"How many kits there are!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"Oh, yes of course. There are three kits. You will probably have them in a moons time."

"Okay." Squirrelflight replied with a pang of guilt.

"Come to my den for tonight." Mothwing whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"What about Hawkstar?" Squirrelflight said with a hint of terror in her voice.

"I'll just tell him I need to keep an eye on you because I think you may be carrying a dead kit. I don't think you are by the way."

"Alright." Squirrelflight said as she left the nursery. She barely squeezed through the entrance and half fell, half walked out the archway leading into the nursery. With a plop she knocked into Blackclaw. "ThunderClan scum." he hissed as he trotted off to share tongues with his Clanmates.

Squirrelflight pulled herself off of the ground and stumbled into the medicine cats den. She crashed into a soft moss bed, lined with feathers. Soon after Mothwing entered the den, Hawkstar came crashing after her. "What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, but I think she might be carrying a dead kit." Mothwing replied calmly.

"Alright. Do you know how many _live _kits she has?" he said irritably.

"Three!" Squirrelflight added.

"Wonderful." Hawkstar said with mock enthusiasm. He stalked out of the den and joined his Clanmates. Then he swerved towards the fresh-kill pile and picked a large fish off the top. He turned back to the medicine cats den and dropped the fish next to her. "Here. It's called a salmon. Enjoy." Squirrelflight sniffed it and shrunk back into her den. "You are carrying _my _kits!" Hawkfrost shouted, "And you will do as _I _say to make sure they are healthy!"_  
_

Squirrelflight sighed and took a bite of the foul smelling prey.


	13. Get Well Soon Daisy

**(A/N) Everyone! I am so so so so SOOOO sorry I went inactive for such a long time. 8th grade got really hard all of a sudden I had to try really hard to keep my grades up and then my computer broke and I couldn't do anything that was even remotely associated with the Internet. But I am back and the summer has come. More fic on the way! I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to publish it as soon as possible!**

**This story is set a moon after the attack on ThunderClan. Last chapter was set a moon after the attack in HawkClan. So both Clans are at the same time now! Both are caught up. Enjoy!**

* * *

A moon had passed since HawkClan attacked and killed the queens. All the wounds of the battle had healed, but the nursery was still empty, and that was a wound that herbs could not heal. Daisy had recovered from most of her wounds, but one gash along her back still wouldn't heal. No doubt it would leave a large scar. Leafpool was trying everything she could, but the wound kept opening. She tried a poultice of goldenrod and horsetail, wrapped by a cobweb, of course. The wound was simply too deep. Perhaps adding honey to the poultice would keep it together long enough for the herbs to work.

Although Daisy had done nothing to reopen the wound, she would give her some poppy seeds to make sure the poultice would work. Two seeds ought to do the job. Leafpool raced out of her den and saw her mother sending patrols out, "Sandstorm!" she called. Sandstorm turned her head as Leafpool continued speaking, "Can you send out a patrol to find some honey? I need some for Daisy."

"Of course." Sandstorm said with a solemn nod. "Ashfur! Take two cats of your choice on a search for honey. Leafpool! Do you have herbs for bee stings?"

"Yes." Leafpool started, "I should have enough yarrow but I could do with some more goldenrod."

"Alright, go out and find some, and take a warrior with you."

"Okay. Brackenfur? Will you come with me?"

"Sure." Brackenfur said as he finished devouring a squirrel. He padded over to her as he licked the squirrel from his whiskers. Ashpelt chose Cloudtail and Dustpelt to go out on the honey patrol with him. Leafpool padded over to the tunnel that led out of camp, and Brackenfur was close behind. As they padded away Leafpool heard the honey patrol leaving camp. Leafpool led Brackenfur to her favorite place to gather goldenrod, the abandoned Twoleg den. As she began to pick away at the stalks, she decided to send Brackenfur over to collect catmint. Though the herb was precious, Daisy deserved a little treat after all she'd been through.

"Brackenfur, can you go collect some catmint?" she asked.

"Of course." Brackenfur replied. As he turned toward the patch of catmint, Leafpool resumed her job of retrieving goldenrod.

Once she had collected a respectable bundle of goldenrod, she padded over to where Brackenfur was gathering the catmint. "Ready to go?" she mumbled through the precious herb.

Brackenfur nodded in reply as he signaled with his tail for Leafpool to go in front of him. As she bounded ahead, she heard Brackenfur racing after her. Eventually they made their way back to camp. As Leafpool padded through the camp barrier she heard Bramblestar announce who would attend the Gathering tonight. Every cat was anxious about the Gathering, because it was the first one since the attack on ThunderClan. As always the apprentices were playing in the clearing, to young to understand how important this Gathering was.

After Bramblestar finished listing the cats he chose for the Gathering, he spoke, "Everyone who is attending the Gathering, have something to eat and rest, we need to look strong in front of the other Clans. To everyone else! I want at least three warriors on watch at all times."

Leafpool padded up to Bramblestar and told him, "I can't go to the gathering tonight. I can't leave Daisy in this state. Don't tell the other medicine cats about Daisy. Just tell them I'm not feeling well and that I said hello."

"Of course Leafpool, I understand." Bramblestar replied softy, "How is Daisy? Is there any improvement?"

"I was just on my way to prepare a poultice for bee stings. Has the honey patrol returned?"

As soon as Leafpool finished speaking the patrol rushed through the camp barrier with mouths stuffed full of honeycomb. Cloudtail walked up to Leafpool and asked "Where do you want this, Leafpool?"

"Take it up to my den please." she replied.

"When your done take something from the fresh-kill pile and rest. You've earned it." Bramblestar added quickly.

The three toms nodded their heads and padded away with Leafpool not far behind them. Once they all left she prepared her poultice. She added goldenrod and horsetail then spread honey all over Daisy's back. After she applied the poultice she rapped it with cobwebs. Daisy woke softy "Ow."

"Sorry Daisy, but I'm sure this will work. Have some catmint, you deserve it." Leafpool finished as she placed a leaf of catmint in front of Daisy. Daisy ate it gratefully and went back to sleep. Leafpool was tired and went to sleep too.


	14. Boredom and Depression

**Hey guys so here it is! Chapter 14! I really hope you guys like it and just as I promised, more fic on the way. If anyone have any suggestions for this story. It could be details, major endings or anything else, please PM me or leave a review telling me what you would like to see in this fic! I already have an outline for this story, but I would love for your guys suggestions. If you submit something I will use I will let you know. If you submit something I can't use I will let you know about that as well. I look forward to seeing your ideas and opinions!**

* * *

Slowly, Squirrelflight padded after Mothflight into the medicine cat den.

"So what's this about?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Shh!" Mothflight said in a hushed voice, "You need to be quiet. Hawkstar can't know about this!"

"Know about what?'

"I'm going to help you escape." Mothflight said quietly.

"But I'm expecting kits. I will be for another moon. You said so yourself! And if we do it while I'm still expecting I will be awkward and clumsy. But if we wait until my kits are born we will have three kits to look after while we escape! This will never work. It was a nice idea and appreciate this but it's a little hopeless, don't you think?" Squirrelflight argued as she got up to go back to the nursery.

"Wait!" Mothflight called, "I've through this through more than you think."

Squirrelflight stopped in her tracks. "What do I need to do?" she sighed.

They spent the whole night planning what to do in the nursery with Mosspelt and Dawnflower. Both HawkClan queens had agreed that Hawkstar was a cruel leader, and that they didn't want to raise their kits under such a tyrant.

* * *

The next day when Squirrelflight woke up, she was a bundle of nerves. She kept thinking about what would happen if the plan didn't work. Or if it did work, but they were caught.

_What if they catch us? What if they never let me leave this camp? What will happen to Mosspelt and Dawnflower if we are caught? _These thoughts kept racing through Squirrelflight's head. Over and over and over.

"What's this about?" Hawkstar asked as he entered the nursery with Mosspelt and Dawnflower closely trailing him.

"You can't expect your kits to be healthy is Squirrelflight is stuck in here every waking hour!" Dawnflower argued.

"It's true, without exercise your kits will be weak and sickly." Mosspelt added.

"Fine!" Hawkstar said exasperated as he stopped in the middle of the nursery. "Come on Squirrelflight we are going on a walk." he said directing his words to her.

"Actually," Mosspelt started, "we were going to take her on a walk, so we could get some exercise of our own."

"And who is to stop her from escaping? The two of you?" he scoffed, "No, I will be taking my mate on a walk. You two are welcome to come."

"I am _not _your mate!: Squirrelflight spat her voice laced with fury.

"Then whose kits are you carrying?" Hawkstar mocked her.

Squirrelflight hissed in anger and crept to her nest. She tucked her nose under her paws and sat there in angry and misery. She watched as Hawkstar padded cooly out of the nursery in triumph. Every fiber of her body hated Hawkstar's existence. Once Hawkstar had left the nursery Squirrelflight stalked awkwardly out of the nursery ans watched as he disappeared into his den. After Hawkstar was gone she crept out of the nursery and plopped herself down in a sunny patch.

Swallowtail walked past and stopped to talk to her, "Hello Squirrelflight. Can I get you anything?"

"Why are you being kind to me?" Squirrelflight asked in genuine confusion.

"Hawkstar told us to respect you. After all, you are carrying to kits of a Clan leader." Swallowtail explained.

Squirrelflight hissed at her in annoyance. "I'm not proud of these kits, I'll have you know."

"I'm sorry. But do you need anything?" she asked again.

"If it's not to much trouble, I could really go for a mouse right now."

"I'll see if there are any on the fresh-kill pile." Swallowtail said as she padded away from Squirrelflight.

"Mouse-brain." Squirrelflight muttered under her breath as soon as Swallowtail was out of earshot.

A few moments later Swallowtail returned with a shrew. "Sorry we didn't have any mice." she said as she dropped the shrew in front of her.

"Thanks." Squirrelflight muttered insincerely as she bit into the scrawny shrew. She chewed the stringy meat in dissatisfaction. When she was finished with the screw she buried the remains and headed over to the medicine cat den to talk to Mothwing. As she walked into the medicine cats den the fragrant smell of bitter herbs hit her like a blast of wind.

"Mothwing are you in here?' she called.

"Yes!" Mothwing called from the back of her den. She was paw deep in herbs and was very busy sorting them.

"Sorry Mothwing, I just wanted to see if you knew how long until I kitted. It can wait, I'll just go back to the nursery."

"Mmhmm, okay." Mothwing said absent mindedly.

Squirrelflight signed as she walked out of the medicine cat den and into the heart of the HawkClan camp. She looked around warily at her new 'home.' Squirrelflight found a sunny spot near the apprentices den and plopped down. Beechpaw stalked out of the apprentices den, ears flat on his head. He stopped once he saw Squirrelflight lounging outside of his den.

"Sorry, do I need to move?" Squirrelflight said warily.

"No," he replied, "I just wasn't expecting anyone to be out here."

"Oh okay." Squirrelflight said softly as Beechpaw padded away. She watched as he left camp, probably off to go hunting. She wished she could go hunting, but she was confined to this camp like a kit. And even if she could leave, her kits would make it impossible to properly stalk anything.

She sighed in depression and curled herself up to nap for the day and she fell into a restless sleep. Just as she did every night since she got to HawkClan.


End file.
